


[Podfic] end of the line | written by fillory

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: By some strange miracle, eighty years is eighty years.Sigyn and Loki may be trapped here together, but at least they have time.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] end of the line | written by fillory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [end of the line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456774) by [fillory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillory/pseuds/fillory). 



> Thanks to fillory for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yzoq4jwpjhi9a0q/End_of_the_Line.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:52 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
